Fluid containers, such as sports bottles, provide a fluid source for persons engaged in various activities. Sports bottles typically include a plastic body for containing a fluid, and a cap which threadably attaches to the body. The cap can also include a valve assembly which can be pushed into the cap to seal the fluid, or pulled out of the cap for dispensing the fluid. One aspect of these sports bottles is that the fluid cannot be poured through the valve assembly and out of the bottle into a person's mouth. Rather, the body of the bottle must be squeezed to force the fluid through the valve assembly into the mouth. As the fluid level drops, the bottle must also be manipulated to allow air to flow from the atmosphere through the valve assembly into the bottle.
For pouring the fluid out of a conventional sports bottle the cap can be screwed off, and the fluid poured out of the mouth of the bottle. However, this can be inconvenient in many situations, particularly during strenuous activities such as walking, biking or running. In addition, if the cap is removed from a conventional sports bottle, the fluid is more likely to spill out of the bottle and onto the ground. Also, the mouth of the bottle has a relatively large diameter, such that during drinking with the cap off, the fluid is prone to splatter onto a person's face and clothes.
It would be advantageous for a fluid container to have a cap which permits the fluid to be easily poured from the container without having to remove the cap. It would also be advantageous for a fluid container to have a cap which offers some spill protection, and permits a user to drink without wasting or wearing the fluid. Further, it would be advantageous for a cap to be capable of use with containers having different constructions.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings. Similarly, the following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with a pour cap and fluid container which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope.